Girl meets lil bro
by assmonkey11
Summary: Rliey is left in charge as there parents went out what will happen
1. Girl meets lil bro

Rliey had to babysit because her parents were going out on date night it is now 8 p.m. and there mom and dad were just heading out and told riley the rules no body over auggie in bed by 9 and you by said ok about 10 mins after they left Riley head a noise she followed the sound and saw it was coming from auggies room she cracked the door to see auggie with his pjs and underwear off and saw he was jacking off his small 6 inch dick just so you all know he's 8 and she's 14 and she just stood there she then notice she was getting wet so she slipped her hand in her panties and started to finger herself and put 2 more in 20 mins later cums and just soak her panties she snuck up behind him and turned his chair around he couldn't say anything couldn't move as his sister slowly got down on her knees and put his small dick in her mouth and using her tongue using it going up and down and around it wasn't long before he cums in her mouth and she swallows it licking her lips auggie loved it but didn't know what to do now so riley stands takes off her panties and t-shirt and now is naked and then stood auggie up sat down in the chair and shoved his face in her pussy now lick lil bro so he did and she loves it she tells him faster and deeper so he does so letting go of his head loving the feeling and just before she cums he pulls back and sticks his tongue in her small ass and she was liking it way more then her pussy she cums so hard Oooo auggie you have to fuck me now he knows what to do from watching porn he sticks his dick in his sister pussy as she leans back in the chair fucking her faster and harder with each thrust she keeps morning Oooo auggie keep going don't stop just then she cums on his dick and that cause him to cum in her and falls down on top of her using her tits as a pillow just then the door opens who is it?


	2. Chapter 2

So the door opens and it's Maya and she is shocked to What she sees her best friend and younger brother naked with his dick in her pussy she yells what the hell happen her both can't say anything just trying to cover them self first Maya grabs riley by the ear and pulls her over her lap and tells auggie to go to the corner

which he does and starts to spank riley turning her ass from white to pink to red then she starts to fringer her ass then stands her up and has her switch places with auggie and turns his ass red and then stands him up and looks at his little dick this is what its all about riley then turns around Its awesome shut up red ass Maya says ill show you something Maya starts to undress takes off her shoes socks her shirt then her bra to reveal her a cups then her pants and last her panties to see she has a 8 inch dick and shoves it down auggies throat and making him do deep throat then tells riley come here and Jack him off she dose so after about 18 mins she cums in his face making him swallow he cums in his sister hand riley is licking it off on the bed riley she does as she is told Maya starts to fuck her pussy auggie get on your knees over her face and start tity fucking her she he does and then riley starts to suck and lick his ball's

he then cums all over her tits then she gets on her back ride this dick auggie with that tight ass he does so and put all 8 in him and now you eat rileys ass out she comes over gets on her knees over Maya spread her ass cheeks he starts to lick it while riding her dick Maya starts to finger riley .And half hour later riley cums on Mayas face Maya cums in auggie and he just cums so hard on Mayas tits riley passes out on the bed next to Maya and auggie on Mayas dick and they all fall asleep. To be continue maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

They all work up to their mom and dad coming in what the fuck is going on here they couldn't say anything So Cory and Topanga made them bend over the bed they then grab a wooden paddle and starts to hit all there asses until it's red. Then Cory takes out his 9 inch dick and Starts to fuck the girls going back and froth ramming

them in their pussies deeper and deeper with each fuck picking up speed and hitting it hard rubbing their tits as mom yarks on auggies dick until they cum Cory cums on their back and puts Maya on her back and riley on her hands and knees over

Maya he starts to ram Mayas tight ass he then fist his daughter ass going deeper and deeper Oooo yes its so tight do good the girls saying ooh dad stop we won't do it ever again not yet ohh but it hurts so much as mom was making auggie finger her she shoves his whole arm in her Cory cums in Mayas ass and pulls his dick and arm out off the girls as cum drips out of Mayas ass riley falls on Maya and they pass out. Mom then cums on auggies arm and he passes out on the bed and then Cory and Topanga go to bed the end.


End file.
